padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fighting For Pride/Spoiler
Equipo Requerido *5 link=Hamburger Hamburger (Obtenido de Snorlax ) *10 link=Pizza Pizza (Obtenido de Snorlax) *10 link=Crab claw Crab claw (Obtenido de Krabby, Kingler) *15 link=Mushroom Mushroom (Obtenido de Paras, Parasect) *20 link=Comb Comb (Obtenido de Clefairy, Clefable, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff) *20 link=Ice bra Ice bra (Obtenido de Jynx) *30, link=Locksmith of shell Locksmith of shell (Obtenido de Shellder, Cloyster) *20 link=Ruby Ruby (Obtenido de Goldeen, Tentacool) *25 link=Scythe Scythe (Obtenido de Scyther) *30 link=Horn Horn (Obtenido de Pinsir) *50 link=Leaves Leaves (Obtenido de todo pokemon tipo link=Grass) *30 link=Bulb Bulb (Obtenido de Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur) * 20 link=Mimic clothe Mimic clothe (Obtenido de Mr. Mime) *80 link=Stone orb Stone orb (Obtenido de todo pokemon tipo link=Rock) *1 link=Rock plate Rock plate (Obtenido de todo pokemon tipo link=Rock) *1 link=Punch plate Punch plate, (Obtenido de todo pokemon tipo link=Fighting) *15 link=Belt of champion Belt of champion (Obtenido de Machoke, Machamp) *5 link=Onix Tail Onix tail (Obtenido de Onix) *10 link=Dragon nail Dragon nail (Obtenido de Dragonite, Charizard) *5-20 link=Leppa Berry Leppa Berry Son recomendados para la ultima batalla (Obtenido de Harvest) NOTA: No puedes usar los siguientes pokemones en los duelos: link=Alakazam Alakazam, link=Chansey Chansey, link=Venusaur Venusaur, link=Meganium Meganium, link=Dragonite Dragonite, link=Gengar Gengar, link=Hitmonchan Hitmonchan, link=Hitmonlee Hitmonlee, link=Ditto Ditto, link=Haunter Haunter, link=Blastoise Blastoise, link=Feraligatr Feraligatr, link=Bayleef Bayleef, link=Gyarados Gyarados, link=Mr. Mime Mr. Mime, link=Kadabra Kadabra link=Gastly Gastly NOTA2: Si miraste el video y notaste que uso gaslty en la ultima batalla es porque cuando hice el quest aun se podia usar Gastly. Ahora ya no es posible usar Gastly en el quest. Metodo 1.- Ve a Fuchsia 1.- Sigue el camino blanco tomando de referencia el Cp (Centro pokemon) archivo:waytofftower1.png ---- Mission 1 Habla con Black Belt Carlos. '(Hi - mission - mission - duel - yes)' Te pedira 5 link=Hamburger Hamburgers 10 link=Pizza Pizzas 10 link=Crab claw Crab claws 15 link=Mushroom Mushrooms *Pokemones de Black Belt Carlos Reward por ganar: 5 hundred dollar ---- Mission 2 Habla con Black Belt Peter '(Hi - mission - mission - duel - yes)' Te pedira 20 link=Comb Combs 20 link=Ice bra Ice bra 30 link=Locksmith of shell Locksmith of shells 20 link=Ruby Rubys *Pokemones de Black Belt Peter. Reward por ganar: '''5 Hundred dollar ---- '''Mission 3 Habla con Black Belt Yessy ''(Hi - mission - mission - duel - yes)' Te pedira 25 link=Scythe Scythes 30 link=Horn Horns 50 link=Leaves Leaves 30 link=Bulb Bulbs Pokemones de '''Black Belt Yessy.' Reward por ganar: 5 hundred dollar ---- Mission 4 Habla con Black Belt Henry. Te pedira 20 link=Mimic clothe Mimic clothe, 80 link=Stone orb Stone orbs, 1 link=Rock plate Rock plate *Pokemones de Black Belt Henry. Reward por ganar: 5 hundred dollar ---- Mission 5 Habla con Black Belt Jiu. *Te pedira 1 link=Punch plate Punch plate 15 link=Belt of champion Belt of champion 5 link=Onix Tail Onix tail 10 link=Dragon nail Dragon nail Pokemones de Black Belt Jiu. Reward por ganar: link=Fighting box Fighting box ---- Conversacion Mission 1 ---- Player: hi Black Belt Carlos: Hello! Welcome to my fighting Tower Player: Mission Black Belt Carlos: Thanks, for bringing me items, now you are ready for duel Player: duel Black Belt Carlos: We will use 3 pokemons, are you ready? Black Belt Carlos: You cannot use alakazam, chansey, venusaur, meganium, dragonite, gengar, hitmonchan, hitmonlee, ditto, haunter, blastoise, feraligatr, bayleef, gyarados, mr mime, kadabra, if you use one of those, you will lost. Player: yes Black Belt Carlos: There we go. Black Belt Carlos: You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled..., now you are ready for next battle Mission 2 ---- player: hi Black Belt Peter: Hello! Welcome to my fighting Tower Player: mission Black Belt Peter: Sorry, you dont have all items! Bring me 20 combs 20 ice bra 30 locksmith of shells 20 rubies then we can duel. Player: mission Black Belt Peter: Thanks, for bringing me items, now you are ready for duel player: duel Black Belt Peter: We will use 3 pokemons, are you ready? Black Belt Peter: You cannot use alakazam, chansey, venusaur, meganium, dragonite, gengar, hitmonchan, hitmonlee, ditto, haunter, blastoise, feraligatr, bayleef, gyarados, mr mime, kadabra, if you use one of those, you will lost. Player: yes Black Belt Peter:: There we go. Black Belt Peter: You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled..., now you are ready for next battle Mission 3 ---- Player: hi Black Belt Yessy: Hello! Welcome to my fighting Tower Player: mission Black Belt Yessy: Sorry, you dont have all items! Bring me 25 scythes 30 horns 50 leaves 30 bulbs then we can duel. Player: mission Black Belt Yessy: Thanks, for bringing me items, now you are ready for duel Player: ''duel Black Belt Yessy: We will use 3 pokemons, are you ready? Black Belt Yessy: You cannot use alakazam, chansey, venusaur, meganium, dragonite, gengar, hitmonchan, hitmonlee, ditto, haunter, blastoise, feraligatr, bayleef, gyarados, mr mime, kadabra, if you use one of those, you will lost. ''Player: yes Black Belt Yessy: There we go. Black Belt Yessy: You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled..., now you are ready for next battle